The gost of you
by Sabaku no AnaH
Summary: E se além de Sasuke, Sakura também perdesse a família em um massacre causado por Orochimaru? A cede de vingança será grande...mais e o amor? será que ela ainda será capaz de amar? os dois seguirão caminhos diferentes...mais com um mesmo objetivo: Vingança
1. Chapter 1

O Seu Fantasma

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma garotinha de cabelos róseos aos seus 5 anos estava dormido em seu quarto quando ouve barulhos em sua casa e ainda um pouco sonolenta e com passos lentos se dirige até a sala quando ela se depara com a pior sena que poderia presenciar em sua vida : seu pai e sua mãe caídos no meio da sala todos ensangüentados.

- O..oto-san...o...oka-san.. n..não..

Sua vida acabou naquele segundo, paralisada com a cena a garota si quer mexia um músculo. Quando vê alguém se aproximando, era com algo que parecia uma cobra, um ser nojento, asqueroso.

- kukukuku, olha o que temos aqui hein menininha – Dia o ser se aproximando cada vez mais da garota

- Orass seu..- e partiu para cima do ser lhe dando socos..algo inútil pois ele apenas segurava a cabeça dela, fazendo assim com que ela socasse o ar- Você .. f..fo..foi... você ?? po...porque? – disse caindo pelos joelhos

-Um..garotinha corajosa..a maioria teria se escondido...por que? O seu clã ameaçava minha existência... mais quem sabe no futuro você não será útil para mim..- dizendo isso desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

A garota saiu correndo pelas ruas..não agüentaria ficar mais um segundo naquela sala...não agüentaria ver as únicas pessoas que ela amava mortas... e por onde passava via pessoas mortas, quanto mais corria mais via..mais era seu desespero...mais era seu terror...mais era seu pranto...pelas ruas um líquido vermelho banhava, um verdadeiro mar de sangue.Dentre tantos mortos uma alma perdida vagava por lá perdida, o que seria dela agora? Começou a chover...como se os céus quisessem apagar o massacre que ouve ali...apagar o liquido que banhava as ruas. Era muito para ela, logo desmaiou.

(Explicação de algumas coisas... O clã Haruno é um clã de médicos, os melhores médicos que se já pode ver são os Harunos. O clã vivia afastado de Konoha. Tinham uma base que era praticamente uma 'vila' na floresta para pesquisas de ervas medicinais e curas. A maioria dos Harunos vivia lá, outros na cidade para ajudar no hospital. Konoha começou a enviar ninjas médicos em missões, e isso estava tornando a vila cada vez mais forte, pois todos os ninjas que iam em missões Rank- S voltavam ilesos. E isso era uma grande ameaça para Orochimaru, por isso ele quase extinguiu o clã inteiro.)

A garota agora estava desmaiada no meio da rua...mais o que importava? Não avia mais ninguém lá agora...uma vila fantasma..

Uma jovem mulher de cabelos brancos naturais que estava passando pela 'vila ' vê o massacre que aconteceu ali. Sentiu um pesar ao ver a garotinha 'morta', mas olhando melhor vê que ela estava respirando. Rapidamente pega a rosada e leva ela para sua vila, do trovão. Ela a criaria..a treinaria...seria sua filha.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Yooo!**

**Fic novaa... eu sei que tá meio confuso..mais depois muiitas coisas se esclarecem...humn...cap. pequenino eu sei...mais os próximos serão maiores... espero REVIEWS!!**

**Kissus**

**Já ne o/**


	2. Chapter 2

The gost of you chapter 2

**The gost of you chapter 2 **

**7 anos depois**

- Vamos..de novo..de novo..não pare- Dizia uma mulher de longos cabelos brancos cujo o nome é Kaguya Keiko.Sim Keiko era esposa de Kimimaro, até Orochimaru mata-lo por ele não ter mais utilidade, por um tropeço do destino, por uma doença incurável.

-ah..ahh..Keiko to cansada..-Ofegava a garota rosada que agora treinava taijutsu com sua nova 'mãe'. Desde o dia do massacre em que Keiko tirara ela da vila , a criou como sua filha, deu o melhor treinamento de todos para ela, e não era a toa que ela era considerada um gênio. E como Keiko morava sozinha não tivera problemas.

Sem mais forças a garota agora com doze anos caiu deitada sobre a grama. Afinal já estava a noite e ela havia treinado o dia inteiro.Abriu os braços, fechou os olhos...estava apreciando a suave brisa que passava..apreciando aquele momento de tranqüilidade..de paz..

Keiko deitou ao lado de Sakura e começaram a apreciar o céu estrelado. As duas nesses setes anos haviam ficado muito próximas..uma sabia o que a outra sentia, afinal, a família de Keiko também fora toda assassinada, restando apenas ela..o último membro do clã Kaguya.Seu clã foi massacrado pela mesma cobra, pelo mesmo ser asqueroso e sem alma.

As duas se comunicavam no silencio..nenhuma palavra bastava para entender que aquele momento era só delas.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

-Sakuraaa acorda meu bem...você tem que ir treinar..- Dizia calmamente Keiko em uma tentativa frustrada de acordar a rosada.

-ahh..hoje é domingo..que treina o que..-disse se cobrindo com o edredom.

-SAKURAAAAAA!- Gritou a mulher irritada

A garota deu um pulo da cama – hã?que foi?

-vá se arrumar para ir treinar

-hai..hai..mais ainda são quatro horas da manhã, e eu só tenho que estar no ponto de encontro com meu grupo ás sete - resmungava enquanto escovava os dentes.

-há seis anos eu te acordo a esse horário e você ainda não se acostumou?- Lamentava Keiko.

Após o banho colocou sua roupa ninja que era u shorts até a metade da coxa preto, uma blusa branca com mangas compridas e atrás o símbolo do Clã Kaguya e usava um top preto. Pois se a garota usasse uma roupa com o símbolo do clã haruno reconheceria que ela era de Konoha e achariam que ela estava seqüestrada.

Após o café Sakura decidiu ir antes para o treino, queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Sentou em frente á um lago onde se encontrava com seu grupo,que era composto por uma garota de cabelos ruivos que se chama Karin, Sakura não gostava dela, pois achava ela muito metida, e ela sempre a irritava. O outro integrante do grupo era Haku, que na opinião da garota parecia mais uma menina. E por fim seu sensei Zabuza, no qual ela gostava muito, sempre muito rígido não aceitava falhas.

Sentada na grama e olhando distraída para o nada nem sentiu a presença de uma certa ruiva se aproximar e sentar-se ao seu lado.

-O que você ta fazendo rosa murcha? – Provocou Karin

-...- Sakura não respondeu, si quer olhou para a garota. Apesar de ser extrovertida com Keiko, com os outros ela era extremamente fria.

- Que foi? Ta com saudade de sua família ma-ssa-cra-da?- Falou a última palavra lentamente com o intui tu de deixa-la com raiva.

E consegui, sakura com movimentos que a ruiva mal viu, imobilizou-a e ficou com a kunai no pescoço dela.

-nunca .mais .ouse. falar .de. minha .família.- Falou em um tom baixo e lentamente perigoso.

-t..tá..-Assustou-se a ruiva, pois ela nunca tinha visto a Sakura lutar, e mesmo não sendo uma luta, ela sentiu uma áurea negra sobre a rosada.

Zabuza e haku que estavam chegando, apenas viram Sakura com uma kunai no pescoço de Karin. Por zabuza, ele deixava sakura matar karin, não gostava dela mesmo, mas haku como é bonzinho separou as duas.

-Bem, hoje temos uma missão no país da névoa.Vamos fazer a segurança da Takashi Koihime.Ela é uma mulher muito rica, por isso muitos ninjas estão interessados em sua fortuna.

-Onde iremos busca-la?- Pergunto Sakura.

-A casa dela é aqui perto.Vamos. – E assim seguiram rumo a casa de Koihime.

Ela era uma senhora de idade bem avançada. Com uma bengala na mão um olhar vazio, triste, de uma pessoa que sofreu muito. Como ela já não tinha forças para andar direito, haku a levou em suas costas.

No caminho o único som que era existente era do vento, que insistia em zumbir causando arrepios na velha senhora. De repente Zabuza para fazendo com que todos o olhassem.

-Temos companhia. – Dito isto vários ninjas que estavam escondidos na mata aparecem.

Sakura, Haku e Zabuza lutavam com todas suas forças, enquanto karin protegia Koihime. Eram muitos ninjas, e possuíam selos quem aumentavam o seu poder.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Enquanto isso perto do lugar em que acontecia a luta de Sakura.**

O time sete da vila oculta da folha constituído por Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke , Yamanaka Ino e Kakashi como sensei estavam indo em uma missão também no país da névoa . Os dois loiros vinham o caminho todo brigando, o moreno já estava se irritando com a situação quando sente fortes chakras.

Kakashi com apenas um sinal com a mão faz com que os dois ficassem quietos. Subiram em uma árvore para ver o que acontecia.

Os ninjas eram muitos, e mesmo com o zabuza, eles não estavam dando conta.Sasuke não pode deixar de notar como a garota de cabelos róseos lutava bem.

- Devemos ajuda-los?- sasuke perguntou para kakashi.

- Em outra situação não faríamos isso, mais são muitos ninjas contra esse time.- Dizendo isso pulou da árvore de onde estava, e assim fez sasuke,naruto e ino.

-Mas que diabos vocês estão fazendo?- Pergunto Sakura irritada, afinal ela não precisava da ajuda de ninguém.

- Ajudando, se é que você não percebeu ainda- Ironizou sasuke.

-Arghh..- E assim voltou a atenção aos ninjas.

Com a ajuda do time sete derrotaram rapidinho todos os ninjas.

-Devo agradece-los, se não fossem por vocês ...- Disse Haku

-He he, não foi nada, afinal devemos sempre ajudar garotas bonitas, indefesas e com o cabelo rosa – Disse naruto piscando para sakura.

- Indefesa é sua...- a rosada deu um soco em naruto

-...retiro o que eu disse.-disse caído no chão.

- Hey quem você pensa que é para bater no meu colega de time assim?- bufou Ino.

-hn..

- E o que você acha de nós sairmos qualquer dia?- Karin se insinuava para Sasuke, o mesmo que tinha a atenção voltada para a garota de cabelos rosados.

-temos que ir logo.- Disse sakura virando as costa e voltando a caminhar.

- Hey garota!- Chamou Kakashi

- Hn...- se virou para o pratiado

- Você é do clã Kaguya?- perguntou Kakashi

-Hn... temos que ir..anda Karin, para de se rasteja pra esse aí, e vem logo Haku- Disse autoritária mais "esse aí" ela achou bastante interessante, pela sua força e seu jeito frio.

-Mas pelo o que eu soube essa clã foi extinto há muito tempo e...- Ela já tinha virado as costas.

Uma última olhada para trás, e ela encontrou com orbes ônix lhe encarando, um olhar frio, solidário, como o dela, que mesmo tendo Keiko ela se sentia só, sentia como se tivessem arrancado um pedaço dela, sentia-se incapaz de amar novamente.

- Garota interessante. Bem vamos adiante temos uma missão pela frente.- Disse Kakashi.

"_realmente muito interessante"_ – Pensou Sasuke

"_Konoha..."_-Todos os momentos bons que Sakura passou com sua família voltaram, era como se elas estivem trancafiadas, e algo as libertaram, uma raiva tomou conta de si, ao relembrar do ser que matou sua família, quem sabe quantas famílias ele destruiu por aí. Cerrou o punho _"vou começar um treinamento intensivo, nem que eu tenha que voltar para Konoha"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoOoOo**

**Yooo!**

**Eu sei que vocês querem me matar pela demora! Oõ**

**Mais ta aí xD**

**Ahh ****Kaguya Keiko foi uma personagem que eu inventei..não estranhem..**

**Ahh agradeço aos reviews que recebi**

**E mandem mais REVIEWS falando o que ta achando da fic!**

**Bom é só até o próximo cap.**

**Kissus**


End file.
